


see the day

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: maybe now i'll find the words to say





	see the day

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "see the day" by bdg!

Pat looked ethereal with the light of the setting sun cast over his face, his features warm and soft. His hair was being moved slightly by the breeze, but still as shiny and beautiful as ever. Brian was always a _little_ jealous of Pat's hair.

Their hands were intertwined, Brian holding on just a bit tighter than Pat was. The moment felt fleeting, like Pat was going to get up and leave him at any time.

Pat's eyes were downcast, looking at their joined hands. He remained completely still as Brian squeezed him slightly, testing the waters. Finally, a slight smile tugged at Pat's lips.

"Pat?" Brian spoke up, his voice sounding strange and tinny in his own ears. 

"Brian?" Pat replied, tilting his head to the side. His eyes flicked up to meet Brian's, gazing over his glasses.

Brian thought he should feel nervous, but he didn't. "I love you." He said for the first time, the words foreign in his mouth.

"I know you do." Pat answered, voice unwavering. 

They fell into silence. Brian felt a sense of disappointment by the time a minute passed and Pat didn't add anything. "Is that it?" Brian asked, hearing his voice crack.

"Is what it?" Pat feigned. His hands jerked back a little, but Brian held on tighter.

"I don't know. I just - I wanted an answer." Brian said, taking a deep breath. 

Pat's face remained unchanged, completely neutral. "Don't worry." He said, and his voice seemed more sincere now. "You'll find somebody, Brian."

"I already _have_ , Pat." Brian insisted. Pat pulled his hands away again, and Brian let him go this time. "It's been you, always."

Pat clasped his hands in his lap, looking away from Brian's stare. "Come on, that's not true. You know it's not." He answered, a wistful note in his tone. 

Brian's heart sank. He wanted to grab Pat's shoulders, shake him as hard as he could. Pat wasn't _getting it_. He wasn't taking Brian seriously. "Listen," Brian pleaded, watching as Pat stood up.

"Brian." Pat said seriously, hesitating. "Brian? Brian, _Brian_?"

 

Brian woke up with a jump, his heart racing. Pat was leaning over his desk, eyebrows furrowed. He smiled when he saw Brian's eyes open.

"Hey, there you are." Pat laughed, pushing his hair away from his glasses.

"Was I asleep?!" Brian exclaimed, taking in his surroundings. He was still at Polygon. Asleep on the job, like a real dickhead. 

Pat was amused. "Yeah, you were. Don't worry about it, I'm the only one who saw you." He assured, reaching out and covering Brian's hand with his own for a brief moment. 

Pat's hand was warm over his, just like in his dream. A _dream_ , where he confessed his feelings for Pat. Where Pat left him because of it. Brian felt unsettled at the memory, but smiled up at Pat.

This was real Pat, solid, laughing at him for napping at his desk. Real, actual Pat, who had no idea that Brian loved him.

Well, not yet.

Something about the dream made Brian want to both shut his mouth forever and confess everything to Pat right now. Maybe he just needed time to figure that all out, lay awake in bed at night and debate inside his head about it.

Until then, Pat made small talk and Brian was okay with that. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to hold Pat as close and as hard as he humanly could.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched dances moving for the first time a few days ago and i Wept openly and freely to the discord server. 
> 
> thank for reading this short lil thing i cranked out and didn't beta!!!


End file.
